Space constraints on vehicles typically drive the offering and/or location of cup holders. For instance, cup holders may be deployed in a rearward location for use by occupants of a rear seat. However, if such cup holders are mounted to the floor console, they typically are provided in lieu of a storage bin in the console. If a rear storage bin is provided on the floor console, molded fixed cup holders may be attached rearward of the rear bin to the console. However, this arrangement may compromise the leg room of rear passengers.